hiddensidefandomcom-20200215-history
Parker L. Jackson/Relationships
}}These are the relationships of the Ghost Hunter, Parker L. Jackson. Relatives Bob and Linda Jackson Bob and Linda are Parker's parents. Apparently they don't pay much attention to their daughter, since they have demanding jobs and spend a lot of time talking with their associates on their phones. When it comes to parenting, Bob seems to be sterner than Linda, since she thought that having Parker spend many nights in detention over one missed assignment was harsh, while Bob didn't seem to have a problem with it. Friends/Allies J.B. Parker was the first Ghost Hunter J.B. recruited. The two are good friends and J.B. often calls Parker and Jack "kidaroos" in an affectionate manner. Jack Davids Parker was the first friend Jack made after moving to Newbury. They are good friends, but they still have differences between them, such as Jack being outgoing and too easily distracted with his blog when he is supposed to help the team ghost hunting, while Parker is not very social and takes her job more seriously. Jack seems to be slightly jealous of Parker due to her being a better Ghost Hunter than him and how she often has to save him when he gets in trouble, while Parker often becomes irritated by Jack's antics but they still care for and look out for each other. Douglas Elton There is very little one-on-one interaction between Parker and Douglas, although they are good friends. When Douglas got dragged with Lady E to the Hidden Side, Parker was horrified and waited all night to see if Douglas could come back and was very happy when he (partially) did. Spencer Parker is alright with Spencer, but she prefers cats over dogs. Spencer seems to be fond of her, and considers her to be a better Ghost Hunter than Jack. Parker doesn't like it when Spencer licks her face, and doesn't find Spencer to be funny, but she still cares about him, since she defended Spencer when Mr. Nibs attempted to attack him for stealing Lady E's Teddy Bear. Enemies Lady E. After finding out Lady E.'s plans to take over the Human World, Parker and her fellow Ghost Hunters become determined to stop her. Ghosts Parker has a strong dislike of Ghosts, or at least the ones who cause trouble in Newbury, since she doesn't have a problem with Spencer, and the ghosts hate her back. In "Sink or Swim", Captain Archibald expressed an interest in Parker and captured her, claiming that she "will do just fine for E.". The reason for this is currently unknown. In "Parents Just Don't Understand", Mamali gloomed Parker's parents, as well as Rose Davids, and attempted to bring them to the Hidden Side in order to expose Jack and Parker as Ghost Hunters to get back at them for sabotaging Lady E.'s return. Neutral Dr. Drewell At first, Dr. Drewell and Parker were enemies and Parker, alongside Jack and J.B., attempted to capture him until he and J.B. developed a crush on each other, much to Parker and Jack's disgust. Dr. Drewell then lost interest in battling the Ghost Hunters and warned them about Lady E. and her plans for Newbury. They seem to be on civil terms since neither Parker nor Jack attacks Dr. Drewell. Category:Hidden Side Category:2019 Category:Character Relationship Category:2020